A New School, A New Year
by Akiie
Summary: Naruto is the new kid in town & is starting a new school called Konasu High, where, for the second time in his life he meets a young boy called Sasuke Uchiha. SasuNaru, High School, AU. !Uploaded the re-written chapters and started the new one!
1. Old Friends

Ok, so I finally have a new pc and I've started rewriting my stories ANS,ANY and H Ninja's. And don't forget, it's set in Aus.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, because he'd be with Sasuke and Iruka would be with Kakashi, but I do own Miyo-chan.

**Warning: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), & maybe language.

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, OCx? & others.

**(-)(-)**

_Beep Beep Beep..._

The sound of an alarm clock, always nice to wake up to for a new day, a new school and a new year... Not. Well at lest not for one, Naruto Uzumaki, it isn't.

_Beep Beep Beep..._

You'd think that after awhile of listening to it, one would get sick of the sound and just get up, right? Well not Naruto... one of his more, stubborn, qualities. But even Naruto has a limit...

_Beep Beep Bee-SMASH!_

...And that was it. All you could hear were faint mumbles and swearing until a sun blonde head popped out of the cover's, followed by sky blue eyes. _'Damn I can't see the time, damn broken clock & it's brokenness.' _That's one of many thoughts going throw Naruto's mind as he got out of bed and went into his bathroom. _'Now, where is my toothpaste?' _As Naruto was looking for his toothpaste he kicked he's toe.

"Ow!" Naruto was jumping around on one foot while holding the other, when he noticed the toothpaste. "Ahhh, the toothpaste." When he was about to brush his teeth the doorbell rang, he ignored it, then it rang again, so he ignored it again, but then it rang again and again and again and didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. Now this was just not his morning, first his clock, now this. With a sigh he put his toothbrush on side of the sink and went to get the door.

"Ok, ok! I'm coming!" As Naruto made his way to the door he tripped and hit his elbow. Naruto mentally groaned, _'Damn it, now I'll have to find the band-aids.' _Naruto got up and went to the door, when he opened it he was knocked over by a girl as she hugged him. She had blonde hair like Naruto's, but it had purple streaks in it. She look pretty fit and she was strong, even stronger then Naruto, though he'd never say that out loud, she was about the same age as well, maybe older, and she had brown eyes with a tinge of bright blue in them.

"NARU! Why didn't you tell me that you were moving here? Aren't I your fav' big sis' now?" She was now pouting at Naruto.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "Ok, first of: I'm NOT a girl so stop calling me 'Naru'. Secondly: I didn't know you lived here, so how could I tell you?. And thirdly: You're my ONLY sister... also can you get off me now?"

"Oh, sorry." She said as she got up offering a hand to Naruto, which he took. "So _Naruto_, what school you going to go to?"

"Hm...I think it's called Konosu High or something... Not really sure. Why?"

"Ah, your going to Konasu High?" Miyo giggled slightly, "You don't even know the name of the school your going to, Naru your hopeless."

"Miyo, what did I just say! And I'm not hopeless." Naruto said with a pout.

"Right, whatever you say Naru, & if I can't call you 'Naru' then it's 'Little Brother' so chose wisely." The girl, named Miyo, was now grinning that famous Uzumaki grin at Naruto. "Oh, and Naru if you don't hurry up we'll be late."

"..." It took Naruto a second to realise what she was saying, "WHAT! OH MY GOD NO, I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Naruto ran to get dressed; brushing his teeth can wait until after school. When he came out Miyo already had two bowl's with miso ramen in them on the table and was waiting for him.

"Naru, finally. I was getting hungry, I was going to start eating without you." She giggled at the reaction she got, which was Naruto telling her not to start eating without him, ever, especially with ramen. After they had finished eating, Miyo spoke up, "Naru, do you really still think of me as your sister?"

Naruto was a little surprised by the question but soon smiled. "Miyo, you know you'll be my sister even though your dad said he didn't want me there any more."

It seemed to help, because Miyo didn't seem as sad any more. "Ok." She said with a nod. "Now, let's go to school shall we." This time she wasn't grinning like mad but smiling, a sweet and gentle smile, Naruto nodded. Still not getting the 'we' part.

**(-)**

Naruto was just starring at the school that was in front of him. I mean, it was big, it was really big, but he was brought back to reality when Miyo hit his shoulder and said "Welcome to Konasu High. So Naru what classes do you have?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the 'Naru' thing, but did mention it.

"I don't know what classes I have yet and Miyo, what school do you go to?" Naruto said as he turned to look at her.

Miyo smirked, "Silly Naru. I go to this school, duh." she said as she skipped into the school grounds and added. "Where else would I get an education." Yep, Naruto knew this was going to be a long day, a very long day. With a sigh he walked in after Miyo.

**(-)**

The door opened to Tsunade's office and Shisune walked in, "Miss Tsunade, Naruto Uzumaki and-" Shisune was cut off by,

"GRANMA TSUN!" and not even a second later Miyo came running thought the door with Naruto chasing close behind her.

"MIYO, HOW MANY TIME'S DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! STOP CALLING ME NARU!" Naruto shouted as he ran after her around Tsunade.

"BUT...BUT...BUT, LITTLE BROTHER YOU KNOW I CAN'T HELP IT, IT'S A HABIT!"

Naruto stopped running and sighed, "Fine, Fine, whatever." and with another sigh he looked up to see Tsunade looking at them with a big grin.

"So, I see she found you." It was more of a statement then a question. Naruto just nodded and mumbled an 'unfortunately'. She must of heard it because the next thing he knew she was laughing and said "Don't I know it."

**(-)**

A couple of minute's later, when everything settled down, they started talking about what classes Naruto was going to take.

"I think he should be in my classes." Miyo voiced her opinion, once again.

"And for the last time, maybe!" Tsunade was get annoyed, how can one girl be this annoying, I mean come on she's said that like fifty time's now and it was getting on her nerves.

**(-)**

Another couple of minute's found Naruto and Miyo heading to there class, Miyo had finally got Tsunade to say yes, after the 1,050th time. When they got there Miyo was dragging Naruto into the classroom, she let go off him and gave a note to the teacher, the teacher looked over at him and nodded. Miyo came back and grabbed his wrist again and they went to get a seat. A little after they sat down the teacher stood up he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, it seemed to have worked because everyone was now looking at him. "Class, today we have a new student, his name is..." he trailed off when he noticed Miyo's hand was up and she was waving it around like the idiot she was. "Yes Miyo, what is it?" he said with a smile.

"Iruka, why don't you let Naru introduce himself?" A few second's passed and then "OW! NARU, WHA' WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto had just whacked Miyo over the head.

"What have I told you before? Stop. Calling. Me. Naru." Naruto had said the words separately to get his point across, but it didn't seem to work.

"But Nar-Hmmm...ok then I'll call you little brother!" she said that as she pumped her fist's in the air and a big grin on her face, Naruto sighed muttering 'at least it's better then Naru'. Yes he changed his mind about little brother, it _is _better then Naru.

There was a cough and they both looked up to see Iruka clearing his throat once again, "Miyo, I think that's a great idea. Well, Naruto, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure. why not."

**(-)(-)**

Hope it's better and easier to read and understand now ^^"


	2. New Friends?

Here's the second rewritten chapter. ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I wish I did… but, I don't.

**Pairings: **SasuNaru.

**(-)(-)**

Naruto stood up and walked up to the front of the class, "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I came from Japan, but I was born here."

"Ok, any question's?" Iruka said as he stood next to Naruto. As soon as he finished almost all of the classes hand's went up. Naruto mentally sighed, yep a long day.

**(-)**

"Can you speak Japanese?" A random kid asked, that was the fifth time he'd heard that one question...

"..." Naruto's eyebrow twitched, he stopped answering the third time. _'God, do those kid's listen?'_

"Ok, does anyone have a question that isn't about if he can speak Japanese?" As Iruka said that about two-thirds of the hand's went down. Naruto and Iruka sweat dropped.

Iruka pointed at a girl, with pink hair, that was in a red dress. "Yes Sakura?"

"What age where you when you left?" everyone, except Miyo, moved closer.

"I was... six, but I came back for a bit when I was nine."

Iruka then pointed at another girl. "Ino."

Ino straitened up. "How old are you now?"

"I'm 16." Naruto sighed as he heard some squeals come from the girls, and some guys.

**(-)**

The rest of the morning went kind of like that... except when Naruto couldn't take hearing anyone else ask if he could speak Japanese, the poor kid that asked it when he snapped had to go the nurse's office. Yep, besides that everything went quite smoothly.

"Naru! Hurry up, I'm hungry!" Miyo was running to the cafeteria, it was lunch now, _'Only two classes left.' _Naruto thought as he went to help Miyo up after she tripped _'Hm... She landed on someone.' _Naruto thought as he offered a hand to the person she knocked over.

"I don't need your help." Was the person's blunt reply, Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Well sorry for being nice, bas-" Growled Naruto but was cut off by Miyo.

"Naru don't be mean to Sassi."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Said person glared at Miyo.

"Miyo, who is this bastard?"

Miyo smiled. "This is Sasuke. Anyways, don't worry 'bout his attitude, he's always like this... it's like he has a stick up his ass. Although he-"

"Miyo, don't say it."

"-probably likes it." Miyo said with a grin gracing her lip's.

"Miyo, I think your right and all, but..." Miyo looked at Naruto.

"... Yer, I think we should run too." With that said she grabbed Naruto's hand and they ran for their lives...

"GET BACK HERE!" ... with Sasuke right behind them.

**(-)**

After awhile of Sasuke chasing them they came to a truce, and by they I mean Miyo & Sasuke, heh Naruto kept saying that he rather eat soap then truce with someone like Sasuke, Sasuke muttering a 'that can be arranged' which ended in another fight breaking out, and that ended when Miyo whacked them both over the head... they both mumbled a sorry.

"Sooo...Naru, do you have a girlfriend yet?" Miyo asked with a smirk in place.

"...Miyo, you do know that I'm gay still, right?" Naruto said with a twitch.

"YEP! buuut...Sassi didn't." Miyo said with the most sweetest & innocent smile she could muster. Naruto's eye twitched again. "Well Sassi seeing as your-"

"Miyo." Sasuke warned.

"Eh heh heh... Ok ok, I get it, I get it. Geez stupid Sassi & his I'm-not-gay-but-I-hate-women shit, god you try 'n' help someone and this is what you get, sheesh." This time it was Sasuke's turn to twitch.

"What did you say..." Sasuke said with poison in his voice.

"I said: STUPID SASSI & HIS I'M-NOT-GAY-BUT-I-HATE-WOMEN SHIT! Happy?" Miyo all but yelled at him.

"That's what I thought you said." Sasuke said as he got up and started to chase Miyo around the tree they where under.

"So your back. Hm... maybe thing's will get fun again." said a familiar but unfamiliar voice. Naruto turned around & saw a guy with his hair up high on his head and a bored expression on his face.

"Oh! ... Hi, Shika! ... Do you ... think ... you can ... maybe ... help me? ... AHHHH!" Miyo was saying through breath's.

"I'm Shikamaru by the way, but you can call me Shika...everyone else does." "Eh, oh. Heh I'm Naruto Uzu-" Naruto didn't get to finish because he was rudely interrupted Miyo "SHIKA! MAYBE NOW ... WOULD BE NICE!"

With a sigh he got up, called Sasuke over and whispered something in his ear. Sasuke look wide eyed at Shikamaru and mouthed 'you wouldn't' but from where Naruto was he couldn't see what Shikamaru did, Sasuke came over and sat next to Naruto under the tree.

"So, your gay?" Sasuke asked as he sat down.

"... Did I not make that clear before?"

"..."

Naruto sighed "Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply.

Miyo can running up, "Sassi, you know Naru don't know what your 'hn's' mean." Sasuke just glared at her.

Shikamaru decided to speak up "So, what's your last name Naruto, seeing as Miyo stopped you before."

"It's Uzumaki." He said with a big grin. For the rest of lunch Miyo was grinning while talking with Naruto, Sasuke was still glaring at her as they went to class.

**(-)(-)**

That's the end of the second chapter. One left then I can start writing new chapters~ ^^


	3. Past Events

Here's the third instalment of the rewritten ANS,ANY story! After this one I can start writing the new chapters~ ^^

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.**  
**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru.

**(-)(-)**

_'No, no, go away. Don't come any closer!'_

_'What's wrong?'_

_'I said don't come any closer! You… you… you monster!'_

_'Wait! I just need some…_

…_directions.' Naruto sighed as the women ran away. As he walked a little more down the road it started getting darker, as he looked up to the sky he saw that it was going to rain. 'I just need some directions.' He said as he started to look around. No one was around… as it started to rain three guy's turned up saying thing's like; Monster. You should be dead! Go away, we don't want you here._

Naruto opened his eyes. He was in his bed, at home. _Another dream…?_

**(-)**

"Naruto, this is the third time this week." With a sigh Miyo took the tea into the lounge room.

"I know, I know. But I just don't know what else to do…"

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Miyo said, worry clear in her voice. She swirled the tea around in her cup.

"Wha… What do you mea-" Naruto was cut off by Miyo.

"And don't lie to me either." She said as she took a sip.

Naruto sighed, "Ok, ok. Yer it's getting worse." he looked down into his tea.

"I think you should go to a therapist Naruto, it might help." Miyo said as she finished her tea, "Now go get some sleep, ok?"

**(-)**

"Hey Naru! Get yo lazy arse outta bed!"

Muffled mumbles and curses were heard, then a loud crash before Naruto opened the door rubbing his head. "Wha' you doin' here?" he asked half-asleep.

"I'm here to help you tidy your house!" Miyo said as she rocked back and forth. "And someone else is coming but there not here yet, so let's get started with out them."

Twitch. "Miyo, can I get dressed first?" Naruto asked as he stepped aside. Miyo just waved him off as she went to sit down.

A little while later there was a knock at the door.

"Miyo, can you get that?" No reply. "Miyo?" Still no reply. "Fine, I'll get it myself." Naruto grumbled.

Knock, knock, knock. "Coming, coming!" Naruto said as he made his way throw the lounge room in just a towel. As Naruto opened the door, the one person he didn't expect to be there, was. "Bastard, what are you doing here?" Sasuke Uchiha was standing at his door.

"Miyo told me to come. She said you needed help to clean your house." He said as he looked at Naruto's naked, and wet, torso. _'Naruto's got a hot body.'_ He thought. _'Wait. Did I just think that…?'_

"Ahhh. Sassi, you're here." Miyo said from behind Naruto, with a smirk on her face. "Not having any 'Thoughts' now are we…" she said as her smirk got bigger.

"In your dreams Miyo." Sasuke replied.

**(-)**

"It's been hours, I'm taking a break." Naruto whined as he plopped down on his couch. "Ah, much better already."

"Naru. Get. Up. Now." Miyo said as she came in from the kitchen.

"I agree with Naruto. I need a break too." Sasuke said as he sat down on the couch next to Naruto.

With a sigh Miyo sat down on the other side of Naruto, "Fine, fine."

"Miyo, how's you're family anyway…?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

Miyo looked over to Naruto, "Their ok, I guess. I didn't really stay that long after they kicked you out."

"Wait, you two lived together?" Sasuke said as he sat up too.

"You never told him, Miyo?" Naruto asked with an eye brow raised.

"No." Was her only reply.

"…"

"…"

"What? Was I supposed to…?" Miyo asked as she looked at them.

"Hn." Sasuke leaned back again.

"You wanna know what happened?" Miyo asked.

"Doesn't really bother me."

"Ok. Naruto will tell you." Miyo said as she got up. "I'll get the tea." She continued with a giggle.

With a sigh Naruto said, "Well Miyo and I lived together with her parents. They adopted me when I was six, my real parents and her parents where friends. That was until mine died. When I was about nine or ten they kicked me out. Her dad never really liked me like everyone else in that town. I was a monster to all of them, all of them but Miyo and her mum that is…" Naruto finished with a sad smile.

As Miyo came back with the tea she continued for him, "…when Naruto was eight he was attacked by my dad and a bunch of his friend's, mother didn't like it, just as one of my dad's friend's pulled out a gun, she got in front of Naruto, she saved him. Mother died a year later, because of my dad. He blamed it on Naruto of course, and then he kicked Naruto out. I stay for about a week, then I left too." Miyo stopped to take a sip of tea, "Granny is the only person who would take Naruto in."

**(-)(-)**

Ok, that's the last of the chapter's that I had to rewrite. On to the new chapter's now~!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I wish I did… but, I don't.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I wish I did… but, I don't.


End file.
